


Ritual Sacrifice

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anniversary silliness, Crack, Cruff?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Hannibal has elaborate plans for his anniversary with Will. Will has his own plans. Guess who wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



         Hannibal adjusted his cufflink and smoothed his hands down his jacket, admiring his reflection. Thanks to their new life in Buenos Aires and Will’s general distaste for anything that couldn’t double as the covering of a picnic table, Hannibal had few excuses to wear suits anymore. Adjusting his tie, Hannibal turned, making sure the jacket broke properly to allow for a nice view of his backside. He froze when he heard a clicking noise behind him, his lip curling.

         “No, Martin.” Hannibal warned the shaggy white pup, recoiling slightly when the beast moved to sniff him. “Your fur covers quite enough.”

         The dog cocked his head, a filthy tennis ball in his maw. Hannibal reminded himself again that Will probably loved the cur more than him. With a pained sigh, Hannibal held out his hand and accepted the slobbery ball.

         “Fetch,” Hannibal threw the ball and absolutely didn’t run in the opposite direction.

         Taking a moment to catch his breath after a mad dash down the stairs, Hannibal began his search for Will. The kitchen was abandoned and spotless, his office door still closed. Checking his watch, Hannibal let out an annoyed huff at being made to play both fetch and hide-and-seek on his anniversary.

         “Out here.” Will called, amusement clear in his tone.

         Hannibal followed Will’s voice through the living room to find the door to the lanai open. When he finally spotted Will he stopped so suddenly that Martin and his disgusting toy barreled into the backs of his knees.

         Will was standing on the diving board of their pool, wearing the navy suit Hannibal had bought him for his birthday. Tailored to accentuate his strong shoulders and slim hips, Will had chosen a lavender shirt, open to show a tantalizing amount of throat, and matching pocket square to complete the look. Raising an eyebrow at Hannibal’s naked appraisal, Will smirked when he caught the doctor’s eye.

         “Well, come on.” Will beckoned.

         “We have reservations.”

         “You should hurry, then.” Will held a hand out and waited calmly for Hannibal to move.

         “I’m going to leave.”

         Will’s smile grew, his scar cutting into his cheek like a dimple. “No, you won’t.”

         Hannibal’s jaw ticked. He hated being predictable. He thinned his lips and gracefully ascended the ladder to join Will on the high dive. When he reached Will, he was yanked into a hug. Hannibal let the empath nuzzle his chest, taking the opportunity to rest his chin on Will’s head to hide his smile.

         "Say the thing,” Will murmured.

         "Must I?“

         "Come on!” Will poked him in the side.

         Hannibal sighed. One year, he’d get to have dinner out.

         "This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.“ Hannibal tried to feign monotone annoyance, but he couldn’t stop himself from dipping his head to press a kiss to Will’s crown.

         "It’s beautiful.” Will wound his arms tighter and tipped them backward. Hannibal rolled his eyes as he was plunged into the water, the chlorine no doubt damaging every fine thread he was wearing.

         Hannibal resurfaced to the sounds of Martin barking and Will laughing. He turned to his husband and lifted a brow.

         "Will you ever get tired of this little ritual?“

         Will shook his head, spraying Hannibal with droplets from his curls. "Probably not.”

         “You said we were done with this when you threw us into the frozen lake in Reykjavík.” Hannibal took a moment to splash Martin, who sneezed and retreated to a chaise lounge warmed by the sun.

         “Is it my fault you bought a place with a pool and a diving board? You were practically daring me to do it.” Will pushed himself onto the lip of the poor leaning back on his elbows. “I doubt you’ll get the sniffles this time, anyway.”

         “I caught pneumonia.” Hannibal slogged toward Will, his suit making each step a trial.

         “You sniffled for three days,” Will corrected. “And I had to hear you complain through every one. _I fear the end is near, Will. These tissues are chaffing my nose, Will. I need your body heat to make it through the night, Will._ ”

         Hannibal settled his hands on either side of Will’s thighs, launching himself out of the pool to loom over the empath.

         “My illness must have been terribly trying for you, Will.” Hannibal leaned forward letting his hair drip on Will’s face. “And yet you choose to continue this ritual.”

         “Oh, stop complaining, you love the next part even when you’re sniffly.”

         “The next part?”

         Firm thighs cinched around Hannibal’s waist.

         “The ritual’s not complete until I peel you out of those wet clothes.” Will shifted close, lips to Hannibal’s ear. “I’d hate for you to catch pneumonia.”

         “Well, if it’s for my health.” Hannibal caught Will’s mouth, pressing his husband back onto the warm flagstone.

         He couldn’t think of a better anniversary gift.


End file.
